Eldarion Dwarfed
by Drollittle
Summary: A young prince of Gondor deals with tricksters (or traitors?), and wishes he could enjoy the feast.
1. A Dwarf Doesn't Dine Daintily

Eldarion lay, crying bitterly into his pillow. He had just been sent to bed early after a stern talk from his father about representing the dignity of Gondor, not conforming to lower standards of behavior, self control, and so on and so on. Eldarion understood all of that, but it was hard when he had a dwarf pinching his elbow and kicking his shins under the table.

It was the first night of three nights of feasting to celebrate the completion of new steel and mithril gates at all seven levels of the city of Minas Tirith. The dwarves had wrought them in the nearby hills with impenetrable strength and intricate beauty, a work of nearly three years, during which Eldarion had watched dwarves come and go through the city.

He had never eaten with them before, however, and it was not what he expected. Oh, the food was a delicious mix of the traditional favorites of both Gondor and the Dwarves, and the meal had started elegantly enough, with words from his father the King, from Master Gimli and others, but soon the clatter had become deafening and Eldarion wondered how hands that carved minute, precise patterns in steel could have so much trouble aiming food into the mouth.

To his left, Eldarion's parents seemed unsurprised and ate with their usual grace, as did his two older sisters. To his right though sat a red-bearded, red-cheeked dwarf named Ordin, one of the chief craftsmen, who thought it extremely funny to bother a ten-year-old Prince. Ordin's timing was immaculate. He would bump Eldarion's arm just when he was raising a spoonful of stew, reach over and mix food on Eldarion's plate (which was a practice Queen Arwen had specifically taught him to avoid) while Eldarion was busy defending his legs from a splash of red dwarvish wine, and all perfectly calculated so the King and Queen were looking away during the offense but looking back to see the reaction. Master Gimli, sitting across the table, didn't help at all-roaring with laughter and adding comments like, "impressive, young prince!" when Ordin belched.

Eldarion's friend Elboron was throwing potatoes back and forth with dwarves at another table, and _his_ parents didnt seem to mind, but King Elessar's raised eyebrows became glares, and glares became terse reprimands. Of course, Eldarion could have explained that Ordin was bothering him, but he didn't want to be whiny and it seemed, somehow, like that would be letting the dwarf win. And so, when Ordin snatched a slice of roast from Eldarion's plate and he (calmly, he thought) tried to get it back, his father had escorted him out.

Then came the lecture, during which Eldarion had said very little, and here he was, alone in his bedroom while far below he could hear the faint strum of dwarvish lutes being tuned and dessert was probably on the tables.  
Eldarion sighed and stopped his tears with well-practiced self mastery. He reached up to his bookshelf for a volume of dwarvish folk-tales, the next best thing to hearing their songs. He opened it and settled back into his pillow.

Heavy steps in the stone hallway, and a knock on the door. Eldarion didn't want to talk to anyone, except maybe his mother and this wasn't her. Master Gimli opened the door and entered unbidden.

"I'm sorry lad, we didn't expect your father to send you away before the pies and music. Why didn't you tell him it was Ordin's pestering?"  
Eldarion shrugged, but he tried to smile and asked, "What are they singing?"

"Of Smaug the Terrible and the Battle of Five Armies, and they are eating good things as well. Here, I brought you a blackberry pastry." Gimli extracted from his front pocket a sweet-smelling, buttery dessert.

"Thank you, Master Gimli...but I think I am supposed to be missing them."

"What? But this isn't your father's pastry. It's my pastry, from my own plate, that I want you to have. King Aragorn wouldn't want you to turn down a gift."

Eldarion thought about this, but decided that from the way the pastry was hidden in a pocket, Gimli had probably brought it up without the king's approval. "I had better not, Sir. Thank you none the less."

"Come now, I told Aragorn all about Ordin and he said himself I should bring you something."

"Truly?"

"Of course! Is that dwarvish you're reading?"

As Eldarion bit into crispy blackberry sweetness, he held up his book to Gimli.

"'Narvi and Celebrimbor'! That is a tale I have heard and sung many a time. Do you like it? How long have you known dwarvish?"

"I like it, sir. I also have a translation to the common tongue," Eldarion said, pulling another book down, "so I compare them to figure out the parts I don't understand, and I can't speak or understand spoken Dwarvish as well as I can read it."

"I can help you with that, little prince, why don't we meet and speak together once in a while?"

"_Tomorrow_?" Eldarion asked eagerly in Dwarvish.

"_Yes_." Gimli chuckled.

Eldarion pulled a folded paper from within his book. "And could you also help me with-"

"I hear the singing lad, if you like our tales you can't miss that, let's hurry downstairs!"

"No Sir!" Eldarion answered in horror, "King Elessar sent me to bed for the night!"

Gimli rolled his eyes. "He knows Ordin stole your roast. He isn't wroth with you anymore."

"But he told me to stay in my rooms, Master Gimli."

"Well, he told _me_ that you are welcome to come back."

Eldarion was doubtful. "He doesn't usually change his mind."

"You could come down to the hallway to hear the song, that is, not back into the feast. The defeat of Smaug is historical, boy, educational, hurry along!"

Eldarion took his half-eaten pastry and followed Gimli, pressing, "Are you sure my father said I could come down?"

"Yes, yes, I have excellent hearing. Keep up."

The sounds of a drum, lutes, bass and baritone oons and voices became clearer as they walked. Though still shorter, the young prince's half-elven legs kept up easily with the battle-worn dwarfs stocky ones. Soon they were in a passage along the dining hall. Eldarion could see through the arched windows the backs of the King and Queen. His empty seat beside the King was filled by Prince Faramir, who had come to Minas Tirith to see the gates and attend the feast, and was now busily writing something. A few dwarves on instruments sat in the middle of the hall, while most of the dwarves around the tables sang along. Others smoked long pipes or sat as if asleep. Men and ladies of Gondor listened enraptured, as did Eldarion. He knew the story well, but the dwarves' deep voices and many harmonies wove it into lifelike color and magic.


	2. A Dwarf Douses Dragonfire

Eldarion sat with Gimli outside the dining hall, listening to dwarves inside sing the tale of Smaug, and enjoying the last of a blackberry pastry. Just as Bilbo discovered the arkenstone among piles of gold, Eldarion heard a chuckle at the end of the passage. The red-faced Ordin, who must have been out for a water break, bounced along toward them. "Gimli! Cousin! And how is our dear little elf Prince?"

Eldarion muttered, "I'm well sir."

Ordin turned toward the dining hall. With another chuckle he said, "come sit with me again, lad, and I'll let you fill your pipe with my best leaf! I'll bet you've never smoked any better!"

Eldarion tried to return the laugh. His mother didn't smoke and had not let him try it yet, which the dwarf surely knew. Ordin continued through the door, nodding as Gimli said in Dwarvish, "_Don't tell the king we're down here, cousin." _

Eldarion jumped up and stared at Master Gimli. _"Did you lie to me_?" he demanded.

"_Eh? You lied to me, prince! You said you didn't speak Khuzdul!"_

"_I said not as well as I read it, but-" _But that stinking Ordin was saying something to the King and Eldarion had to get up to his rooms fast. He headed up the passage.

"Prince Eldarion!"

Slowly Eldarion turned around again and slowly he walked to the King standing in the doorway. Beyond, Smaug was pouring dragonfire on Laketown.

"My King Elessar," he said as he knelt on one knee formally and kept his gaze on the floor.

"Rise. Did I not tell you to go to bed?"  
"I will return thither."

"That is not an answer to my question."

"You did, sir."

Gimli attempted to intercede, but fell silent with a motion of King Elessar's hand. The king's normally gentle manner had a threatening edge of impatience.

"Then why are you out of bed?"

Eldarion thought for a long moment. The whole truth would ease the fault from himself to Gimli, but falsely reporting the instructions of the King was a serious infraction that Eldarion didn't want to put to Master Gimli's charge. Besides, his father disliked excuses. At last he said, awkwardly (but truthfully), "I wanted to hear the music, and I thought you wouldn't mind if-"

"You thought I wouldn't mind? I made myself quite clear when I spoke to you before, and you certainly seemed in a hurry to leave just now. You knew I would mind, Eldarion, and you disobeyed. The excitement of a feast is no reason to abandon your manners or your duty to your king and father."

Every word hurt, but Eldarion kept his stance upright and tried hard not to look aside.

"I'm sorry, sir." He said quietly.

"Now, you will return to bed, report to Captain Gilborn with the second guard company for pre-dawn duty in the morning, and if you wish to attend the feast at all tomorrow night-"

Gimli could stand it no longer. "Look here, Aragorn, what your child is not telling you is that he thought you wouldn't mind him coming down because I told him you said so. If I knew you would be so harsh with him, I wouldn't have dared."

The king's impatience quickly turned from the boy to the dwarf. "I am not being harsh, I am being firm. But no, you should not have dared give him permission from me that I did not give. If Gondor is to remain friendly to your people in the next generations you ought to be careful with my heir; I assure you he does not appreciate being tricked and lied to."

"Hmph, I assure you, Lord King, that we were having a perfectly good time, weren't we lad? You would rather be teased a little than be scolded and punished, hmm?"

Eldarion looked from Gimli to his father and back. Was he really supposed to express a preference?

"I...I will do my best to learn from both..."

Tension held for another moment, but then to Eldarion's surprise Gimli and his father both laughed.

"Few ten-year-olds could have come up with such a diplomatic answer to such a difficult question, son."

Gimli added, "He reminds me of Lord Elrond at times. Did you know he speaks better Dwarvish than you do, Aragorn?"

"I am not surprised. You see then, being firm has done well, for my son is courteous and quick to learn."

Eldarion smiled a little. Gimli snorted. "That is more likely the Queen's doing than yours."

"Likely, yes," laughed the king, "but either way I will not have _you_ teaching him otherwise."

"Alright, all right. I'll leave the young prince alone." He turned to Eldarion, _"When do you wish to meet tomorrow?_"

"_At luncheon?"_

_"Good. Here?"_

_"Nay, I lunch with the soldiers after..._(he couldn't think of a dwarvish word for training)_...trying to fight. That's by the guard house in the first circle of the city."_

The king put an end to their conversation with "Come Eldarion, I'll walk with you upstairs."

"Yes, father."

"You're still sending him to bed?"

"The song is nearly over, and it is late enough now that we would have sent him to bed anyway."

"Ah. Good night then. I need to see if Legolas left me any pastries."

"Good night, Master Gimli." And as Gimli returned into the dining hall the arkenstone was laid to rest with Thorin Oakenshield.

With a hand gently on Eldarion's shoulder, King Elessar turned up the passage. They walked without speaking for a time.

"_You said you would do your best to learn from Gimli and I...what have you learned?_" The king inquired in Elvish. He spoke to his family in the Eldar tongue when they were at ease, and now he wanted his son to be open.

_"Not to trust dwarves?"_

_"Nay! There are no better folk to trust with craftsmanship, and if you make a dwarf your friend he and all his kin will always be your friends. Indeed, Master Gimli has followed me on paths that only the most loyal would take."_

_"Like the mines of Moria, and your vanguard to the Black Gate!" _said Eldarion, remembering.

_"Hmm, yes, among others."_

_"And that is why he speaks t_o _you so boldly." _Eldarion added. They had conversed about that before.

"_Yes."_

_"How about, not to trust dwarves after five or six mugs of beer?" _Eldarion tried.

His father's laugh rang up the marble marble stairway. "_True. Do not trust anything serious to anyone drunk."_

"_Father_," Eldarion asked thoughtfully, "_should I have told you about Master Gimli and Ordin...Master Ordin, I mean that everything wasn't my fault?"_

_"I believe I understand why you didn't tell me; you wanted to take responsibility for your own actions, and give Gimli the chance to take responsibility for his own...true?"_

_"I suppose so."_

_"That was right of you...but it may have also been fine to tell me, depending on how you put it. Now, there may be times when it is very important to give a full report, if someone's fault could hurt other people. If it only hurts you, like the dwarves getting you in trouble tonight, then it's noble of you to take it. Does that make sense?"_

_"I think so."_

They had reached Eldarion's door.

_"I ought to go back to the guests. I have a story I want to tell you, but it will have to wait. Rest well, I love you, El."_

_"I love you too, father, and...I will report to Captain Gilborn in the morning?"_  
Aragorn half smiled as he thought for a moment. _"It is about time you tried another pre-dawn guard shift...but it can wait until the feast days are over. I know mother would like to see you at breakfast tomorrow."_

_"Thank you sir."_

_"Rest well." _The king said again as he turned to the stairs.  
_"Father, what story?"  
"About our travels to the corsair ships. That's all for tonight." _And he left.

Criticism is welcome! Let me know what you think. Chapter 3 of 5 is coming soon.


	3. A Dwarf Defines 'Dig'

Cool morning sunlight filled the parlor from its large windows as Eldarion strode in. He was feeling fresh and free this morning, in spite of the frustrations of the previous night.

Other than an attendant who stood near the door (whom Eldarion greeted with a nod), only his thirteen-year-old sister, Elraen, was already there, perched on a windowsill that overlooked the city.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully.

"Good morn. I can see the fruit carts coming in, three times as many as usual, and there are Prince Faramir and Lady Eowyn walking on the fourth wall. Look."

Eldarion didn't join her at the window, but sat down at the polished alder-wood table, ready to eat. It was set, but food would be brought when the queen arrived.

"And there is Elboron, following the carts. I saw him sneak down the citadel with a bag during the night, and then he took his horse out riding to the river and back in the dark. I don't know how he got out the gate. "

"Who knows. He tends to manage things like that. Elraen, I was trying to remember last night how Father took the corsair ships...I must have been little when last I heard the story, because I have a funny image of him riding up with Gimli, Legolas and Halbarad, and telling the corsairs off, and them just jumping into the sea. I wouldn't blame them, but that can't be right, can it?"

"Of course not, and you are still little! He had an army of the Dunedain, and Elladan and Elrohir. The grey company, remember?"

"That's right. How many? Two or three-score? But the engravings show him coming up the river with something like fifty ships, so that is still only about one man each ship-full of pirates."

Elraen's brows creased. "Maybe they conquered them one ship at a time. I'm certain Father's company was much more skilled." She looked unsure.

Then the attendant perked up and gave a bow as Eldarion's mother and oldest sister floated in, two glowing paragons of grace, warmth and confidence. Eldarion stood and held Queen Arwen's chair for her, as the attendant did the same for Ellabeth.

"Thank you son, I am glad you remember your manners this morning."

"Yes, when there are no dwarves about." Added Elraen slyly.

"Please remember yours as well, dear-star."

Eldarion frowned, "Gimli explained what happened, didn't he?"

"He said Master Ordin took the roast from your plate, in which case you could have let it go. I do suspect that belch was his as well."

"I also didn't stir the food around on my plate, mother. Ordin did that, and tried to pour wine on my pants."

"Did he? What about when you kept squirming?"

"He was pinching me."

"And when you kept jumping, and scooting your chair?"

"He was kicking me."

"I see."

"And when I spilled stew-"

"I see, star. Have a seat please."

"Poor El," said Ellabeth, tucking Eldarion's hair behind his ear affectionately as he sat down beside her and began to put apples and cream in a bowl. "I'm sorry I was sitting too far from you to notice."

Eldarion adored Ellabeth, who was nearly nineteen. She never laughed at him and seemed to think he was perfect without really caring if he was perfect or not.

The Queen also looked sympathetic. "To be honest, I was looking away on purpose because I thought you were trying to get attention. Which is not something you usually do," she added, seeing his hurt look, "but we had not been giving you much attention for a few days, while overseeing the new gates and hosting visitors. You have also been spending much of your time with Faramir's son."

As if she had to give an excuse as well, Elraen said, "I guess I was looking at someone els-other people. There was a lot going on."

Eldarion nodded, "It's alright."

Then a conversation began between Arwen and Elraen about healing, in which Elraen was showing early interest and skill, and Eldarion turned to Ellabeth.

"Do you know how Father conquered the corsair ships at Pelargir?"

She nodded delicately but didn't say anything.

"How? How big was his army then?"

"You should ask him."

Then a bell sounded in the city, and Eldarion was excused. Arwen barely caught him with a hug before he bounded out of the parlor. He gathered his things from his rooms, including his Dwarvish books, and ran on light feet to the stables at the outer gate of the city. After waiting for Legolas and Elboron, they rode out to the northern foothills to practice archery for the first hours of the morning. As they rode, Eldarion admired Elboron's new chesnut mare, a recent gift from his uncle Eomer King of Rohan, called Bruinlas after her sire, Telbruin, who bore warriors of Rohan in the battle of Pelennor.

"Elraen said she saw you carry a bag down through the city and take her out for a run last night," said Eldarion quietly when Legolas was far ahead.

"What? It was a bag of vegetables I took from the feast for Bruinlas. I thought I was keeping myself hidden. Where was Elraen watching from?" replied the twelve-year-old.

"Probably just her bedroom window. She has a keen eye; we are half-elven remember."

"Oh, be quiet."

"Indeed, you will have to be quieter to avoid keen elven ears." said Legolas.

After shooting and re-shooting all their arrows three or four times, Eldarion had proven himself the more precise archer, though Elboron still had a stronger arm and therefore a longer range. Legolas reviewed his advice to them and they rode back to the city, racing and laughing.

Then Elboron joined Eldarion and Minas Tirith's soldiers-in-training for their usual swords practice. The others were all at least fifteen, but the prince's skill matched most of them, and the son of Faramir held his own as well.

Gimli entered to see Eldarion knock the legs out from under an opponent twice his height, then offer a cheerful word as he waited for the young man to get up and brush off. Swords up again, and this time Eldarion's opponent had adjusted his tactics and was edging him toward the wall. Eldarion gave a yelp as his sword was knocked from his hand. Disarmed but not defeated, he dove at the young man's legs and for a moment they were both in a heap on the floor, until Eldarion darted out, grabbed both swords, and stood grinning.

"You little goblin!" laughed Eldarion's opponent, touching his scraped chin.

"Nice work yourself," replied the prince, showing two bleeding knees. The noon bell sounded, and the two shook hands.

Eldarion noticed Gimli and shouted, "Master Gimli, good noon! This is Berrinhold."

Berrinhold looked a little abashed, "It's an honor. I'm sorry your first view of me was being knocked down, sir, though I'm not sure if that was quite fair play!"

"Anything is fair in a battle." said Gimli gruffly. "Don't treat fighting as a sport, and don't under-estimate anyone based on height."

Berrinhold gave a grim nod "Yes sir."

Eldarion looked around for Elboron and saw him being given some last instructions by the swords master, a grey-scruffed man who could have borne the title "Strider" as well as any. Elboron escaped and bounded over to them. "Luncheon!" He exclaimed, and they joined the file out the door and over to the mess hall.

In the hall alongside soldiers and youth in training they ate simple but hearty rations of bread and cheese with vegetable stew, and each downed nearly a pitcher full of water.

Once he was full, Eldarion pulled his book of folk-tales from his canvas bag and addressed Gimli, _"I have questions for you here. Do you want to talk underground or aboveground?"_

Through a mouthful of bread, Gimli said, "_underground_ means underground, in a cave or mine. I think you mean inside or outside, which is_ under-roof_ and _under-sky."_

_"Under-roof. Under-sky."_

_"Let's go under-sky."_

They stood. Elboron turned from an older lad he had been talking to and asked where Eldarion and Gimli were going.

"Somewhere outside to talk about Dwarvish, you should come if you aren't doing anything else."

"I don't know any Dwarvish...except _throw me that potato."_

"There's no better time to start learning!" encouraged Gimli.

Elboron looked less than excited, and turned to the boy next to him. "Gurdan, where are you going after luncheon?"

"Holdan and I have to go to father's cooper shop and help him."

It seemed that helping in a cooper shop wasn't any more to Elboron's liking than listening to Dwarvish, for he said a quick good-bye to Gurdan and jumped up to follow Gimli. They walked to a small, birch-shaded garden among the shops and houses of Minas Tirith's first circle. The elves of Mirkwood had adorned every free plot of space in the city with such gardens. Finding a seat on the grass, Eldarion pulled his books out of his bag and extracted the folded paper that he had wanted to ask Gimli about the night before.

"_Thank you for helping me, Master Gimli. I was been making a list-"_

_"Have been making," _corrected the dwarf.

"-_have been making a list of questions about words from the book."_

_"Alright, ask your questions."_

Elboron leaned back on a tree trunk and began carving patterns into a stick with his short knife, watching as Eldarion pointed his way down a list of Dwarvish words. He admired Eldarion's studious nature and thought he might try to work as hard someday, but not today.

"...Yes that's the right grammar, but give your fh sound a little more spit."

"Pfhh? Fthhh? Is that better? What about these words: Bur, Dumni, and Dubni? This translates them all as 'dig,' but do they have different connotations?"

"I don't know about acconnodations, but they are three very different words! Bur is just to dig in soft earth with a shovel or hoe, Dumni is to tunnel in rock with a pickaxe for the purpose of creating a tunnel, and Dubni is to pick carefully in hard rock to shape the walls of the tunnel, usually done with a mithril or diamond pickaxe. Now, if you are digging to look for something, and using a-"

Elboron interrupted, "What if you are digging in soft earth with a diamond pickaxe?"

Eldarion gave him a skeptical look, but Gimli promptly answered, "for that we have a special word that you will find hard to pronounce. Repeat after me."

"Ehl," they repeated.

"Borrh,"

"On."

Elboron began, "Ehlborr-hey!"

"Because he was the first to think of doing something so ridiculous. "

Elboron smiled sheepishly and went back to whittling. After a few more minutes he stood. "I think I'll go check on Bruinlas."

"We will see you later." Eldarion watched his friend leave.

"It's fine," said Gimli. "He's a good lad, but he doesn't have your patience. I suppose that comes of his father being a soft spoken sort and yours being more...kingly. I hope Aragorn wasn't still angry last night when he took you upstairs?"

"No, he wasn't angry. By the way, he said something about your journey to the corsair ships, sir, and I couldn't remember what army was with you then. Tell me the story?"

Gimli went pale, "Do not ask me that, prince." and he stood.

"I'm sorry, Master Gimli, I didn't mean to...I mean I just wanted to know..." But the dwarf was gone, leaving Eldarion and his books on the grass.

The bell rang one-o-clock and the sun was still high as Elboron came back to the garden with some new friends and saw Eldarion alone reading. "Good! I hoped you would be finished. Do you want to ride out to the hills with us?"

Eldarion looked up. Elboron was with Leic, a tall fifteen-year old whose uncle was among the king's captains, and the brothers Gurdan and Holdan. Eldarion supposed that today they, like he, had time off from normal duties or lessons in celebration of the feast with the dwarves. "Yes, I will run up to the tower and tell someone I'm going out."

"That would take a while, prince Eldarion" said Leic. "We'll just ride out and be back, probably in less than an hour or two, right?"

The others agreed and they walked to the stables. There, Gurdan and Holdan admitted that they didn't have horses, and asked if Eldarion would order a pair of the city guards' mounts for them to ride.

Having just outgrown his pony, Eldarion rode a city mount himself, and thought the stable keepers would let him take a couple extras.

"Of course they will," said Elboron, "if you give an order and act like you have a purpose no one would say no to the prince."

This strategy worked, and soon they had the wind in their hair and the wide hills ahead of them. A single wave of cumulous rode in the blue sky and Eldarion chased it, shouting "_Aiya Manwé!"_ to the wind. It was a good day.


	4. A Dwarf Drops Down

Five boys rode freely across field and hill. Elboron's horse of Rohan outran Eldarion's borrowed white mare and Leic's grey stallion as well as the other two. Holdan's horse was slower than the others, or else he wasn't as good a rider, and Eldarion circled back to keep Holdan's pace while Elboron, Leic, and Gurdan pressed ahead. Whether any one of them had a destination in mind, Eldarion didn't know, but he and Holdan followed.

After an hour they were high in the wooded hills, and slowed down to talk.

"Let's explore the mountains!" Leic suggested.

"We should turn back in another hour at the latest," reminded Eldarion, "the feast starts at six-o-clock."

Leic ignored this. "My uncle said there is an old trail that goes up the mount Mindolluin, and you can see for miles. Let's look for it."

Yes there was such a trail, Eldarion thought, he had hiked halfway up with his father once before, but he didn't like the idea of them finding it; it was...special. He hoped they wouldn't ask-

"Do you know where it is, Eldarion?" asked Gurdan. The other boys listened eagerly.

"Yes, but it would take us another two hours to ride to the base of it, and then we would have to leave the horses and walk. Even if we hiked all night we wouldn't get to the top."

"We can be quick," insisted Leic. "Don't be...sorry..."

"Don't be such a good little princess, Eldarion!" Elboron finished for him.

Eldarion sat up straighter. "I didn't tell anyone I was leaving, and I got the horses and got us all past the front guards. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm in trouble already, so let's please not be late to the feast."

"Show us where the path is." said Leic, impatiently.

"Actually, I don't want to." replied Eldarion and started turning his horse around.

"I'll set the forest on fire if you don't." Leic threatened, but seeing their faces added, "I'm joking."

"Please just show us where it starts, Eldarion," said Gurdan.

Eldarion looked at each of their faces, these men who would someday be his soldiers, his captains, princes or councilors. Did he want to lose their loyalty already? He sighed.

"It's Northeast of here. Follow me. We can see how far we get in an hour."

In spite of Leic's promise, they rode slower now, for the forest grew thicker closer to the mountain. His four companions talked and laughed behind him but Eldarion didn't care to join them. Once he thought he heard something like hoof steps beyond the hill to his right, and once something like voices to his left, and he stopped to listen, but was pushed on by the eagerness of his friends.

Eldarion had just begun to wonder if an hour had passed, and was considering how to insist that they turn back, when they descended a hill into a small maple-shaded valley at the side if the mountain where sat the ancient stone that marked the head of the path. He had remembered it being further.

"Is this it?" Elboron asked.

"Yes, so now you know where it is, but it is time to go."

There was a general clamor of dissent. "We have to at least look around," "Does the stone have any carving on it?" "Let's run up the path to that bend!"

It was agreed, much to Eldarion's displeasure, that they would tie their horses and walk just a few feet up the path. He found himself in the lead again, followed closely by Leic, with Elboron and the brothers distractedly running about behind them, turning over every rock to look for "ancient relics."

Suddenly, Leic twisted Eldarion's arm behind his back and had a knife to his throat. Elboron yelled and ran forward but stopped as Leic moved the knife closer.

"Stay calm now, friends, we are all going to hike to the top. I am looking for something, little prince is going to help me, and the three of you are going to walk ahead of us. Stay where I can see you."

Eldarion had no idea what Leic could be looking for, but hoped it wasn't anywhere on this mountain. He tried in vain to think of a way to slip free or to reach his dagger, and cursed the remaining hours until the feast would start and he and Elboron would be missed. Up they trudged.

The path became steeper, with a sheer rocky wall on their left and an equally sheer drop on their right. Leic stopped them a few times and seemed to be looking at smooth patches on the wall. The sun began to sink. At one large rock face, he stopped them again. There was moss growing on the rock, and warily he let go of Eldarion's arm to try to scrape the moss away. Eldarion took his chance and slipped out of the knife-grip with elven quickness. As he did, Elboron drew his own knife and leapt onto Leic. Having trained with Leic, Eldarion would have warned Elboron that the older boy was a good wrestler, but now he could only watch in the half second that it took them to roll too close to the cliff, and Leic threw Elboron off, barely catching himself from the fall. It took all his wits for Eldarion to keep his eyes on Leic and his dagger ready, but Gurdan and Holdan ran to the edge to look down.

"He looks dead!"

"He's on a rock-" but just then a great mossy boulder rolled through the pines above them and dropped squarely on top of Leic, pinning him.

"Treason eh?" Wheezed the boulder.

Of all the people Eldarion had not thought would save them, it was Ordin the dwarf.


	5. A Dwarf Divulges Doubts

"Are you alright, prince Eldarion?" Ordin wheezed again.

"Yes, but Elboron-" Eldarion hurried to the edge. Elboron had not fallen all the way but had been stopped on a rock ledge some ten feet below. He looked unconscious, or...Eldarion didn't want to think of it.

"I am going to try climbing down to him."

Eldarion took a length of thin elvish rope from his bag, and gave an end of it to Gurdan to hold as he lightly descended. He found a foothold on the ledge and leaned close to Elboron. There was breath.

Eldarion spoke to Elboron and looked him over for injuries. One leg was twisted under Elboron, and Eldarion saw that it was badly broken.

Then voices came up the path, "Eldarion? Elboron?" "Prince Eldarion, are you boys up there?" Elraen and a woman from the houses of healing rounded the bend. Elraen put her hands to her mouth as she saw Elboron unconscious below with Eldarion hanging on to the tiny bit of ledge with him. Holdan assured her everyone was alive, she conquered her shock quickly, and directed Eldarion, "we need to get you up. Do you remember how to make a harness with the rope?"

"I think so."

"Put Elboron in the harness, be careful with his head, we will pull him up, and then we will lower the rope for you."

When Eldarion climbed onto the path he saw that Ordin was still sitting on a disarmed and scared-looking Leic, and Elraen and the healer were setting Elboron's leg with a simple brace made of sticks and strips of cloth. Eldarion thanked Gurdan for helping him up and took his rope back.

The healer said, "Princess Elraen and I were in the hills collecting herbs and were riding back to the city when we heard the boys pass on their horses. Later she could see them from a hilltop, there," she said, pointing, "going up this path and she wanted to see what they were doing."

Elraen pulled freshly cut leaves of athelas from one of many pouches around her waist. "Eldarion, we don't have hot water, but try breathing on these, then holding them close to Elboron's nose."

Eldarion did so, and with joy saw Elboron take in a deep breath and open his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Hold still while we finish with you," insisted the healer.

Elraen found more leaves in another pouch and crushed them between her fingers. It must have been a trick of the evening sunlight, that as she pressed the herbs onto Elboron's leg and spoke softly in Elvish, her face looked as red as Ordin's.

It was decided that Leic's hands would be tied with the elvish rope and he would walk in front, watched closely by Eldarion, Gurdan and Holdan. Leic submitted with a silent scowl. Ordin carried Elboron, watched, perhaps just as closely, by the healers. All in file, they proceeded slowly down the mountain.

"Master Ordin, how did you know where we were?" Asked Eldarion.

"Gimli came into the smithy grumbling and upset about something you said, elf-prince, so I went out to see what you were up to and found you taking horses out of the stables. I got my own pony and followed you, though I'll admit I had a dragon of a time catching up to you young lads on your tall horses!"

"Well, I thank you! You came just in time!"

"I wasn't thinking of saving you, of course. I was interested in snooping into your mischief-I do like a bit of trouble, if you believe it or not, and I can be sneaky about it."

Eldarion believed it.

"I followed you up the trail. Then I saw _that_ one with the knife and all, and figured I had better come to you from a better angle. Well, heigh ho and down the mount we go!" Ordin sang the rest of the way to where seven horses and one stout pony waited.

The evening had grown dim, and Leic stumbled, twisting as he fell. Gurdan and Eldarion moved forward to pull him up, but somehow in his twisting, Leic had undone the rope and he pushed them both aside, ran to his horse and crashed away through the trees, fleeing Minas Tirith and the penalty that awaited him for kidnapping and threatening the prince. Whether he was caught by Wild-Men in the woods, by orcs in the mountains, roamed in the North, or escaped to the lands of the South, he was never seen again by any who knew him.

Elboron could have ridden with Eldarion, but he insisted that he had seen one of his cousins ride with a broken leg and would do so himself.

"If you're well enough for that, why did I carry you all this way?" huffed Ordin.

"Walking is harder! Sitting on a horse is just sitting, and Bruinlas will bear me carefully, won't you, Lohlas?"

As the forest thinned and they crested a hill, they heard shouts and a horn call. Faramir with four men rode through the aspens to meet them.

"Come, Elboron, where have you been? At least you are all together...save Captain Leiric's lad, where is he?"

Ordin said, "If the King wishes to search for him it can wait till the morrow. Tonight we are all tired, Lord Faramir, and only wish to tell the tale once."

"Very well."

"But first you need to convince your boy to ride with someone; his leg is broken."

"What? Elboron, turn so I can see-that looks terrible! Well, perhaps it will keep you out of trouble for a few days. Come, I will lift you over here in front of me. Don't argue. Bruinlas will follow."

They emerged from the hills, and one of Faramir's men blew his horn again. A clear, far-sounding horn responded from the top of the city, and soon six more companies of searchers led by Eowyn, Gimli, Legolas, Captain Leiric, and two other captains rode back in from all directions. The feast had been interrupted not fifteen minutes after beginning, when it was apparent that Elraen and the boys were not just late. King Elessar had sent out the six searching companies while he led a search of the lower circles of the city and Queen Arwen and Ellabeth searched the upper tower and courts. Now relief settled on every face but Leiric's as they gathered in the council room and some food was brought. Elraen and Eldarion sat on either side of their mother and rested their heads on her shoulders.

Faramir addressed the king, "Ordin the dwarf has promised to tell us what happened."

"Thank you, master Ordin, but this time I think I would like to hear the report from Eldarion. You are ten and a half, which is younger than any here, but it is more than half grown. A full report, please."

Eldarion was sure his swallow echoed in the silent stone room where all eyes looked at him. Only with a reassuring smile from his mother did he unfreeze, and told everything from getting the horses to Leic's escape. When he told about Leic's attack there was a stir among the adults, but Eldarion continued. If his speaking was a little disorganized, it was because he was tired. He finished and looked back to his father, who looked concerned but nodded.

"Thank you. It sounds like you boys chose to be in the wrong place at the wrong time; fortunately others were in the right place at the right time. We owe you our thanks, Ordin, Elraen and healer Rireth."

There was a murmur of consent. Then the king turned to Captain Leiric, his gaze intent, prepared to read any lies as well as to sympathize with the turmoil the Captain must have been in. "I have no knowledge of what Leic was searching for. Have you?"

"No clear idea, my lord. He has always been a proud lad, and more quick to anger since his father died on an orc hunt. Recently he has spent more time on his own, and outside the city, and has asked strange questions."

"What questions?" pressed the king.

"About Sauron, Numenor...ancient things." said Leiric candidly, clearly as disturbed as anyone at his nephew's ill turn.

"It sounds like he was trying to dig up things that are better left buried." said Legolas.

"I doubt there was anything of that kind to find on the path of Mindolluin, but I will search it nonetheless, as well as Minas Tirith's oldest records. I would like to know where he got the idea." King Elessar looked at Leiric, but when Leiric shook his head the king sighed.

"Evil ideas can come quite readily straight from...the source." pointed out Legolas. Eldarion assumed he was speaking of Melkor, the singer of discord, creator of balrogs and master of Sauron, but no one liked naming him.

"Leiric, with whom has he been keeping company recently?" The king questioned again.

"As few as possible, it seemed, Sire. He would ride out to the hills or sit in his room when not in training. My sister worried for him."

Elessar turned to Gurdan and Holdan, who looked terrified at being addressed, and asked, "had either of you seen anything suspicious before today?" Holdan just shook his head. Gurdan spoke, "No sire, Leic was usually quiet, sire."

"Had he any traveling gear with him tonight?"

"No sire."

"Then I doubt he will get far. I will leave him to fate and not try to drag him back, for your sister's sake, Leiric."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Can one generation not pass in peace?" wondered Lady Eowyn.

"Weeds will always spring up," answered the King. "Gandalf would remind us that we cannot control the weather of the future, but can only uproot the weeds in the fields we know. Thankfully I believe this was only one weed, and it did not grow large."

"Too large for my comfort." said Queen Arwen with a tense hand on Eldarion's shoulder.

"Indeed," agreed Eowyn, "I see that we need to teach our son to be wary." She looked to Elboron, and saw that he was asleep. There were a few soft laughs, and the king stood.

"I forget that it is late. If there is no more to tell, we should all sleep."

Amid the talk and movements of people leaving the room, Eldarion overheard Ordin say to Gimli in their own tongue, "_you should tell the king that his son doesn't give orders well. The prince didn't seem to want any part of those boys' venture but he gave in to whatever they wanted."_

Gimli responded_, "He was the youngest among them."_

_"But oughtn't a prince to stand up to people? Assert himself? There are those who may try to trick him,"_ argued the arch-trickster. Eldarion felt a little chaffed, though he knew they hadn't intended him to hear.

Then Arwen Evenstar led Eldarion and Elraen to their bedrooms. Knowing the events of the afternoon had shaken them, she walked out to the courtyard under their windows, and sang softly until her children were asleep.


	6. Dwarfless Daydreaming

When Eldarion woke, the sun had already been up for some time and the city was bustling below. He had been dreaming of tall ships, tossed on great waves, but the images were soon forgotten in his hurry to dress for breakfast. His legs were a little sore from the walk up the mountain, and he wondered how Elboron was doing.

In the parlor he found all his family leisurely eating. "Father!" he cheered and threw his arms around the King, who quickly swallowed a bite of toast before returning the hug and answering, "Good morning, star! Faramir and I finished looking at the architect's plans for Osgiliath yesterday, so today I am free."

"May we go practice archery then? Please?"

Queen Arwen laughed, and the King explained, "that is another good idea...we were just talking about what to do today. I would like to hike Mindolluin as soon as possible, but mother would rather picnic in the woods, Elraen would like to ride to the river, and Ellabeth thinks we should go with Gimli when he shows Legolas the forges."

"Perhaps we could combine some of them." Suggested Arwen, "ride to the woods near the dwarves' forges, picnic and practice archery, and meet with Gimli and Legolas there? That doesn't include the mountain, sorry Estel, but I don't know how pleased Elraen and Eldarion would be to go there after yesterday."

Her plan was acceptable to everyone, and Arwen went to have the picnic prepared. Aragorn sought out Gimli to let him know they would meet, and Eldarion ran to the houses of healing where he assumed Elboron would be. He found that Elraen had the same idea and they went together. They found Faramir and Eowyn in the room with their son eating breakfast. Elboron was doing well, having had his leg more securely set, and various bumps and bruises cared for. His most painful misfortune was being confined to the houses. With a smile that neither Elboron or Eldarion bothered to notice, Eowyn thanked Elraen for treating Elboron the day before, and for keeping a close watch on him. Elraen coughed.

"We are going out and seeing the dwarves' forges, sorry you can't come with us. I hope your leg gets better!" Eldarion said goodbye and left with his sister.

Trailed by eight guards at a distance, the royal family made for the hills and up toward the source of the Erui river, along a rutted track made by dwarves' wagons.

Eldarion brought his horse alongside his father's, "Will you tell me the story today, about your journey to the corsair ships?"

"Yes Eldarion, I will tell it while we picnic."

"Master Gimli wasn't happy when I asked him about it yesterday."

"You asked Gimli? I should have told you not to, he does not speak of it."

"Why?"

"I will tell you."

Queen Arwen pointed out a sunscattered meadow carpeted in clover and blue bellflowers, and laced with foxglove. They stopped. The guards unloaded supplies and then separated in different directions to keep watch and eat their own lunches.

Settled among the soft greens, Eldarion's family shared a refreshing meal. Eldarion watched Ellabeth braid flowers into Elraen's hair, and ducked away from Elraen's efforts to do his, though when their father allowed her to tuck a few blue bells into his front pocket, Eldarion accepted the same.

Eldarion was considering reminding his father about the promised story, when Elessar announced himself that it was time for the story and motioned for Eldarion to sit close beside him.

Their mother looked unsure. "That story? Today?"

"I don't anticipate a better day, it is warm and bright and we are together. It wouldn't do for bedtime, would it?"

"I suppose not. If we must speak of the shades of mortality, a fair day is best."

"Then I will begin with the Men of the Mountains..."

The King told about men whose allegiance was sworn to Isildur but whose hearts revered Sauron, and would not fight against him. Isildur cursed them never to rest until their oath was fulfilled. They hid in the mountains and haunted the caves there, and none living could pass them.

Eldarion forgot that the warm sun still shone above as his father related his own part. It was foretold that the Heir of Isildur would pass the door of the paths of the dead and call the oathbreakers to fulfil their oath...

Eldarion imagined whispers in the cave, cold and ancient. Could he have commanded the shadows to let him pass? Would they follow him to the stone, and on to the threatening fleet of Umbar? Eldarion doubted, remembering Ordin and Gimli's conversation.

The story ended when the King claimed the ships and released the dead from their curse, sending them to rest.

The day seemed to return, and they were once again sitting in the lovely, peaceful meadow. Elraen had moved closer to Arwen and now asked, "Are they gone forever, father? There aren't any dead spirits in middle earth now, right?"

"The spirits of those oathbreakers are gone, yes. I wish I could say with certainty that all the dead are at rest, but there are still barrow wights in the north and strange lights in the marshes east of Emyn Muil."

"None that will harm us." Queen Arwen quickly assured.

"That is so," agreed the king. "They stay in their lands. I have traveled by them without harm. Now, who will set the target by that far blueberry shrub?"

Noon lengthened into afternoon as they practiced shooting. King Elessar noted the improvements in Eldarion's archery since practicing with Legolas. "You are drawing your arrows more like a woodland elf than like a soldier of Gondor. That is a good thing, for your eye and arm are more elven."

Eldarion and Elraen engaged in a competition, with Ellabeth devising challenges. The King and Queen took the opportunity to walk alone together while their children were busy, ascended a hill arm in arm and wandered from view. At a point when Eldarion and Elraen were tied in the game, Ellabeth announced it complete. Neither were disappointed, and the three took water from their flasks. Ellabeth and Elraen picked up their bows again, but Eldarion's interest strayed to the forest and he saw a bank of earth that invited him to climb it, and a patch of berry brambles beyond that.

"I am going to explore." He announced.

"Bring us berries," smiled Ellabeth, "but don't go very far."

He used rocks and tufts of grass to pull himself up the bank, and then walked for a time and picked a few sweet mouthfuls. Then he sat on an old log and watched a line of ants crawl along it.

Eldarion looked all around him and listened to the stillness of the forest. He imagined himself as a ranger. Ellabeth and Elraen were innocent settled folk, unaware that he was watching and protecting them. Away thirty paces to the nor'northeast he kept an ear on the progress of his parents walking-maybe they were two traveling traders. The only other sounds were a gentle rustling of leaves above and a stream running southwest to the river.

Suddenly from behind, a hand clasped over Eldarion's mouth and he couldn't struggle away from...Legolas? The elf was with two golden-haired companions, who had been introduced to Eldarion as Legolas' cousins from the Greenwood, Lauregalen and Thrangalen.

"Shhh, Eldarion, we need you to be quiet for a minute."

Eldarion thought he had been being quiet, but he nodded. Legolas let go and whispered, "Watch this, prince. Next time Lady Ellabeth shoots an arrow, Lauregalen is going to shoot and hit the same place she hits."

"Better, you should shoot her arrow out of the air before it hits." Thrangalen challenged.

Lauregalen smiled nervously and watched Ellabeth. She cocked her arrow, drew it back, aimed, and released. It wasn't until her arrow was halfway to the tree that Lauregalen's hand flicked back to his quiver. Eldarion blinked, and Ellabeth's arrow was struck in the side and knocked into the grass.

Elraen screamed, and Ellabeth instinctively pointed another arrow in the direction of the intruder. Legolas laughed, jumped up and begged her not to shoot. The three elves leapt like deer down from the bank and over to the princesses. Eldarion remembered to close his mouth, then slid down after them.

"Lady Ellabeth and Lady Elraen," Lauregalen greeted with a friendly bow, "I hope I didn't frighten you?"

"No. Only surprised." said Elraen while Ellabeth simply looked away.

King Elessar ran into the clearing, sword drawn, followed by Arwen. "What is it Elraen? Legolas!"

"We surprised her, Aragorn. No need to worry."

"We were hiding in the trees-up there-and Lauregalen shot an arrow-really fast-" panted Eldarion eagerly, "and shot Ellabeth's arrow out of the air!"

Eldarion thought his father would be impressed and was puzzled to see him arch an eyebrow at Lauregalen, and the young elf look embarrassed.

Three guards ran up. King Elessar eyed them. "You are rather late, men. Did you not see these three intruders approach my children?"

"Uh, no Sire. We were watching, but-"

"-but they are wood elves and I did not see them either." smiled the King. "We will be going to the dwarf forges soon, tell the others to be ready."


	7. A Dwarf Defers to Dignity

Eldarion glanced behind him as the opening of the forge-caverns grew smaller. The company was guided by Master Gimli and Master Frúr, a wrinkly old dwarf who spoke steadily as they walked. Ellabeth and Elraen walked behind the two dwarves, followed by the King and Eldarion, then the elves and finally two of the guardsmen. Torches were carried by the dwarves in the front and the men in the back. Queen Arwen had stayed with the horses and remaining guards outside. _Under-sky_, thought Eldarion. Then he returned his attention to their guide.

"...which was the closest position to the White City with good solid stone hills, access to water, and enough space. Your majesties chose a good day to come, as the hustle and bustle of finishing the gates is over and only a few of the fires are lit. Tomorrow after the feasting, more smiths will return to work here and it would be less safe for the little prince and princess..."

Elraen and Eldarion shared a sympathetic look of exasperation.

"...This is currently only built as a working cavern, as you can tell the tunnels are roughly hewn. In the future perhaps they will be carved into more respectable halls like those of Erebor or Khazad-dum."

"Dubni ne fa dum." Eldarion rehearsed to himself absently. Frúr paused in his narration, taken aback. Gimli winked and said, "_the prince has fairly good Khuzdul_."

Frúr went on. "The side tunnels we have been passing lead to supply chambers and kitchens. Sleeping rooms we built in the back, behind the forges...

Eldarion heard some faint hammering ahead of them. They took a few turns and he realized he didnt remember which way was North anymore. There was no sun or wind to take bearings from, no day or night, and the stars would be so very far away. He looked at the grey stone roof above, solid. He wondered how deep they were-just how much rock was hanging above his head? Suddenly his feet wouldn't respond; he felt as if he were trapped under a crushing weight, and the pounding of the dwarf hammers ahead was rivaled by his heartbeat.

Legolas leaned down to him and whispered in Elvish, "_In high places they say, 'don't look down.' In low places I like to say, 'don't look up!'"_

Then the elf gave Eldarion a gentle push and he came unglued. As they continued walking his father rested a hand at the base of his neck, a simple paternal gesture, but Eldarion suspected he was also checking his heart rate. He exhaled slowly, trying to calm its pounding, and looked at his father apologetically. At least the dwarves had not seemed to notice his trepidation.

"Now we are coming to some storage chambers you may find of interest. Would your majesties care to see some of our weaponry?"

"Yes, Master Frúr. Lead on please."

They turned down a side passage. While the dwarf explained that they were going to see a special store of tools, weapons and trinkets that the dwarfs stowed for safekeeping, the King quietly reached down to his son's front pocket, pulled out one of the blue bellflowers Elraen had placed there, and handed it to Eldarion.

He was confused at first, but then felt a spreading of relief, as if the flower blew fresh air and freedom to him from its tiny funnel. He looked at the little thing-it was blue, blue like the sky and green like the forest. Holding it, he followed the group into a cavern full of things.

Frúr pointed out a large axe that was his own, and a collection of helmets next to it. Frúr was, he said, a helmet maker. Eldarion looked closely at some that were carved with patterns or Dwarvish writing, and wished he could stop to keep looking but the group went on. Some things were old, valuables the working dwarves had not wanted to leave home when they came. Other things were new, projects dwarves had made here when they weren't working on the new gates. There were axes, swords, daggers, armor, hammers, an interesting box with a trick lock, and a few jewels and chains of gold. They were set about the room in piles and clusters.

Eldarion noticed that both Ellabeth and Elraen were fiddling with the flowers they had put in their long braids. Even Lauregalen seemed to keep looking at their flowers, so Eldarion supposed he wasn't the only one bothered by being underground.

An axe caught Eldarion's interest, engraved with lettering on both sides. He stopped to try to read it while the others moved on to see a sword set with rubies.

The letters formed names and titles: _Durin the Deathless,...Ironplate...Durin again...Steel-something that Eldarion didn't know...Deepdelver...Nain the Steady ...Thrain the Wanderer, Mountain-core? Mountain-heart?..._

Then the torchlight grew dim. Eldarion looked up to see Gimli turn the corner out of the cavern, at the rear of the group. They were all laughing at a story Frúr was telling about the "firebeards." Eldarion made a dash forward to follow them but then the torchlight passed away completely. He faltered. His shout for them to wait was caught unspoken by the thick darkness around him. He could try to feel his way to the door, but no, the last thing he wanted was to stumble onto a sword or axe blade while alone in the dark. He would have to trust that they would notice and come back for him soon.

He thought again of the weight of rock above him.

Dizzy, Eldarion knelt on the cold rock floor. The faintest echoes of talk and laughter trailed away and he heard only very distant hammers, and dripping of water somewhere behind him. Dripping and trickling, water whispering to the stone. It echoed eerily. Was it just water? Eldarion started to imagine other whispers in dark deep places. He began to tell himself such things were not real... but then he thought of Liec-what had Liec been looking for? He thought of the dead who had followed his own father-beings and powers that Eldarion now knew could be only too real and close to home.

He shook his head. Real perhaps they were, but they had not overcome his father and they would not overcome him either.

Eldarion stood and glared into the dark. "Stay! I am Eldarion son of the King Elessar. I am going to leave here in peace."

The sound of his own voice had given him courage, and diminished the whispers back to a simple trickle of water. He began to sing the first thing that came into his head.

"_In western lands beneath the sun  
the flowers may rise in Spring,  
the trees may bud, the waters run,  
the merry finches sing..."_

When he finished that he sang another.

"_There is an inn, a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill..." _but he only got to_ "...So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead..." _before he heard voices again in the passage and saw light at the door.

Smiling, Eldarion went to meet them.

The forges were interesting, with huge fireplaces and more tools than Eldarion could imagine uses for. He tried only to ask his most important questions but even then his energetic curiosity made the elves and dwarves chuckle.

One of the few dwarves at work was Ordin; he was shaping an iron shield and was pleased to explain parts of his process to them as he worked. He let Eldarion push the billows, which made the flame leap, and when they left he assured them he would join them at the feast that night.

The King had been surprised at Eldarion's musical selection when they found him, and even more surprised that his heart rate was normal and he was still eager to go deeper into the hills to see the rest of the forges. He watched Eldarion with a combination of pride, curiosity about what had gone through the lad's head while he was alone, and relief that he would not have to answer to Arwen for bringing a very distraught son out of the caves.

When they did emerge the sun was sinking and the Queen was waiting to ask what they thought of the dwarves' workplace. As the three elves and the royal family mounted and rode back through the forest Eldarion and Elraen were full of enthusiastic descriptions of the forges.

"And did being underground bother you?" asked their mother.

"A little." admitted Elraen.

"At first, but I became used to it," said Eldarion.

"I am glad you were with a large company."

Legolas and King Elessar exchanged a guilty look, but Eldarion did not mention being alone in the store chamber.

The king spoke, "You are generous with your silence, Eldarion." He smiled ruefully, "you did not expose Gimli to my reproach at the feast, and now you do not expose me to your mother's reproach."

"Reproach?" inquired Arwen.

"We accidentally lost him and left him alone for...what was it Legolas, five minutes?"

"Where?"

Eldarion answered "A weapons storage chamber. When it went dark I didn't want to move because of the piles of blades about. So I waited and they came back."

The queen shuddered and drew her horse close beside Eldarion's. "Are you all right, star? Let me feel your wrist."

"I'm fine. I should have kept up with them, mother, but I really do feel fine." He let her feel his wrist and smiled as she peered into his face. "I am hungry though! It must be time for the feast!"

Queen Arwen was satisfied, and said to Aragorn, "If he has your affinity for perilous situations it is well that he has your strength of heart also!"

Back in the city, washed and dressed, Eldarion and his family entered the dining hall. The seat beside Eldarion's was filled by Master Gimli tonight, with Master Ordin across the table next to Prince Faramir. The three fair-haired elves sat at the other side of Eldarion's sisters. Tomorrow most of them would be leaving: Gimli and many dwarves to his Glittering Caves, other dwarves to Erebor in the Lonely Mountain, Legolas and his cousins to the Greenwood, and the Steward to his domain in Ithilien, though Eowyn and Elboron would stay another week at least, for Elboron's leg to heal.

"Master Gimli, must you leave tomorrow?"

"Aye lad, I have been too long away from the caves. But Aragorn won't let me stay away from here; I'm sure I will visit again in a year or two. I will expect you to write to me, in Khuzdul!"

Eldarion didn't answer. His boot laces were somehow hooked and he was being pulled down from his seat. He managed to grasp his armrests and twist his laces free from Ordin's boot buckle. Prince Faramir looked at him, puzzled.

Eldarion took in a deep breath. He looked Ordin in the eye and said calmly in Dwarvish, "_Please don't, Master Ordin. I would like to enjoy this feast in peace."_

Bushy red eyebrows raised, Ordin answered. "_As you say, young prince!"_

_"Thank you."_

Ordin, Gimli, and Faramir were all looking at him for a moment, and in spite of the din dwarves were making around them, Eldarion felt he needed to break the silence.

"This is good beef."

"Quite good."

"Prince Faramir, how is Elboron?"

"He will heal well if my lady can keep him from getting up and running away!"

"I will visit him every day while he is here."

"He would like that."

"Master Ordin, are you with Master Gimli's company going to the Glittering Caves, or to Erebor?"

"Neither, prince Eldarion," He replied through a mouthful of beef, "You men will still be in need of a few who can wield the hammer. The forges in the hills and the little smithy here in the city suit my liking-unless you would rather be rid of me, that is." There was a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, not at all! If anyone holds a knife to my throat again I will be very glad to have you close by. In fact, if you are staying, sir, might you have some time to help me study Dwarvish?"

"It would be a pleasure! Let me tell you of my ideas for improving your armory."

Ordin started drawing pictures in the extra sauce on his plate, and soon the Steward and the King were also involved in the conversation.

From nut-topped salad, to carrot and chicken pie, to mashed yams and apples, with a variety of breads and fruits, Eldarion was delighted with the evening. Dessert was glorious; the cooks had made meringues, which were the newest novelty from Dol Amroth, and topped them with Dwarvish pear and ginger pudding sauce and almonds. It was evidence of their goodness, that Eldarion did not see any flying around the tables.

Musicians struck up a tale of Durin, and Eldarion promised himself that next time he heard it, he would be able to sing along.

Finished at last! This chapter took me weeks longer than I meant it to. I apologized to Eldarion for leaving his confidence hanging in the balance for so long, and he said he didn't mind as long as he got something good for dessert.

Credit for the poetry goes to Sam and Bilbo, aka Tolkien.

I have enjoyed your reviews, thanks!


End file.
